


Whipping Boy

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Ian messes up, Mickey gets punished. What happens when Ian finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was studying history then I came across the word whipping boy and looked it up.
> 
> People in the medieval times are crazy fuckers.
> 
> Apparently, every prince had a childhood friend that becomes his whipping boy. The only person allowed to hit the prince is the king so if the king wasn't there, the whipping boy will be punished and since they're childhood friends, punishing the whipping boy would be like punishing the prince himself.
> 
> This actually happened, guys. Freaky shit.
> 
> Anyways, came up with a story I'm not too sure with. It's weird to write Mickey without overusing the word 'fuck' but I hope I kept the Milkovich attitude in tact.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two strong men were holding up the pale-skinned boy in between them. The boy's hands were closed into fists, anticipating the next whip.

Ian knew he wasn't supposed to be in this chamber. He was strictly told to remain in his bed chamber after he threw his readings on the floor and insulted his tutor. But he couldn't help but wander here despite his brother telling him not to.

Ian wasn't like his brothers, the other princes. He has always been a troublesome child, not making any friends. This was why he was kept within castle grounds and his identity was kept from the kingdom.

The pale boy was finally dropped onto the ground as the man who was whipping him was finally contented.

The man turned around to exit and Ian gasped when he saw that it was his tutor.

Ian quickly hid behind a plant as his tutor walked out of the chamber and he quickly returned to the door when the coast was clear.

He saw that the boy's back was red with marks of the whip and some blood.

A few minutes passed and two ladies came in and brought the boy through a door, into an adjacent area.

Ian waited for a while and he heard the two ladies exiting.

Ian carefully pulled his cloak over his head, walked across the chamber and opened the door.

There was a small cot in which the boy was lying on and Ian walked closer to sit on the stool beside the cot.

The boy's back was facing him and he could see the marks that the whips have made.

Ian reached out and gently touched the wounds.

"What are you doing?" The boy turned his head around. "Who are you?"

"What did you do end up with such a punishment?" Ian asked the boy. He has never been punished with everything that he has done so he couldn't imagine what this boy had to do.

A bitter laugh came from the boy. He slowly turned around to face Ian, wincing when his wounds grazed the cot. "This punishment was not for an act I did."

Ian didn't understand but he kept silent.

The boy sighed. "My father sold me as a whipping boy to one of the princes. I didn't even know there was another prince aside from Philip and Carl."

Ian gasped.

"Only the king has the right to lay a hand on the princes in punishment so whenever this prince misbehaves, I get the whipping in his place."

Ian was shocked. The angry marks on this boy's back was his fault. It was his outbursts that got this boy punished.

Ian looked at the boy. He had really dark hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was pale except for a slight tint of rose on his cheeks. His lips were a deep red and his body was well-built.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I was just wandering the castle and I saw this chamber." Ian confessed.

Suddenly the door opened and Ian turned his head to see that the ladies have returned.

Both of them gasped and quickly bowed their heads. "Prince Ian." They said in reverence. 

Ian turned back to the boy whose bright blue eyes were suddenly filled with hatred. "You're prince Ian?"

"I'm sorry." Ian's eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't know."

The boy scoffed. "You have nothing to be sorry for,  _your highness._ " His voice was venomous.

With great difficulty, the boy got up and bowed his head.

Ian wanted to touch him. Make him lay down and take care of him. He wanted the boy to stop hurting because of his faults. But the boy kept his eyes glued to the floor despite his wounded back and shaking legs.

Ian ran out the door and ran through the castle into his brother, Philip's chamber.

"Lip?" Ian went in, tears streaming across his cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lip asked his brother.

"Do you have a whipping boy?" Ian asked.

"Ah. You met yours?"

Ian nodded.

"I have one. I'm sure you know Steve?"

Ian nodded. Steve was someone his brother grew up with. They attended lessons together and helped each other in wooing princesses from neighboring kingdoms.

"Steve is my whipping boy. A whipping boy is someone you grew up with. A dear friend. Once I found out that Steve was my whipping boy, I stopped doing anything that might get him in trouble."

Ian collapsed on the floor. What he saw in the whipping chamber playing over and over in his head. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You've never really had any friends growing up. They have taken to buying whipping boys from poor families just so the people you angered have someone to punish." Lip sat beside his brother on the floor.

"I want them to stop." Ian whispered.

~

Ian was in his bed chamber and he couldn't stop thinking of his whipping boy.

He got up and opened his door, calling on the servant that was stationed by his doors. "Bring me my whipping boy."

The servant nodded and bowed.

Ian retreated to his bed and waited.

A few minutes later, the pale-skinned boy was accompanied into his room by the servant.

Ian nodded to the servant. "Don't disturb me."

The servant bowed and left the room.

The boy was standing in front of where Ian was seated, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Ian's heart softened for this boy.

"Do you have a name?"

"Mickey."

"Mickey." Ian repeated. "Sit beside me."

Mickey stomped over to the prince and sat heavily onto his bed.

"Take off your shirt." Ian said.

Mickey exhaled loudly stating his annoyance but took off his shirt.

Ian crawled to his back and saw that the blood was cleaned but the red slashes were still there. Ian reached out and placed soft touches against the welts.

Mickey cringed.

"It hurts? The whippings?" Ian asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." Mickey answered. 

Ian watched his fingers graze over the boy's back. "You must hate me." Ian stated.

Mickey kept silent.

"I hate me." Tears started gathering in his eyes again.

"I'll tell them to give you back to your family." Ian whispered.

Mickey didn't speak a single word.

"Where do you sleep?" Ian asked.

"Servants' chamber."

"You may spend the night here." Ian said.

Mickey quickly looked at the prince, eyes opened wide. "No."

Ian has never heard a 'no' coming from a subordinate before. "Why?"

"I don't want to spend the night with you." Mickey's face was disgusted.

Instead of anger, Ian felt sad. "Please. This bed is surely more comfortable than the one you have. It'll help you sleep better considering your back."

Mickey kept silent. He's already said enough to have himself be banished.

"It's late." Ian crawled towards the top of the bed and pulled back the covers. "Come here."

Mickey reluctantly rose and laid down next to where Ian was.

Ian got off the bed and blew out the lamps. Afterwards, he sat on the bed watching the silhouette of the boy laying on the other side.

He crawled over but stopped midway when he saw the boy's body tense. Ian leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek. "I'm really sorry Mickey. I'll find a way to get you home." Another kiss and Ian pulled back to settle on the other side of his bed, heart heavy.

~

"I want to send him back to his family!" Ian was shouting in frustration to his father's advisor.

"We simply cannot do that Prince Ian, we've bought the boy and the family does not want him back. Would you want a new whipping boy?" The advisor was barely holding onto the calm facade that hid his rage.

"No I don't want another whipping boy!!! Idiots!!" Ian started to storming off.

"Get me the boy in the whipping chamber." The advisor instructed the servant.

Ian ran back. "No!!!"

The advisor's eyebrow was raised.

Ian inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I'm sorry for my outburst." He said quietly.

The advisor was shocked, and so were the servants around them.

Ian didn't want to walk away until he was sure that Mickey wasn't going to get punished so he turned to the servant. "Get me Mickey." He watched the servant hurry off.

His father's advisor was still standing in front of him which annoyed Ian. "You may go."

Mickey limped into the room and was accompanied into the room by the servant.

"Leave us." 

The servants scurried away.

Ian sat down on the steps of the hall and motioned for Mickey to sit beside him.

"They won't let you go home to your family." Ian said looking at Mickey. He saw no traces of sadness on the boy's face.

Mickey simply shrugged.

"How's your back?" 

Mickey kept quiet.

"Can I see?"

Mickey stood up and took off his shirt. Ian couldn't help but look at his strong chest and abs with short dark hair gathered below his stomach.

Mickey turned around and sat back down with his back to Ian.

"It looks better." Ian said.

Mickey was still silent.

"You can put your shirt back on."

Mickey started putting his shirt back when Ian noticed his bruised knuckles.

"Can I see your hands?"

Mickey was tensed once again and reached out his hands towards Ian.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

Mickey hesitantly answered. "The stable boys kicked me so I punched them."

"Why did they kick you?"

Mickey just looked at Ian.

Ian didn't know how to make Mickey trust him but he really wanted to.

Mickey sighed. "They said it was my job to be hurt so they wanted to make sure I was doing my job right."

Ian was angry. He walked over to where he knew a servant was waiting. "Get me the stable boys." Then he walked back to Mickey. "Where did the kick you?"

Mickey lifted one of the legs of his pants and showed Ian a big ugly bruise that almost covered the whole of his calf.

Two stable boys walked in with the servant. Ian looked at Mickey and Mickey nodded.

Ian addressed the servant. "Send them to stay at the stocks."

"How long Prince Ian?" The servant asked.

Ian thought before answering. "4 nights."

"What? But why, your highness?" One of the stable boys asked.

Ian stood up and walked closer to the pair. "It's your job to tend to the animals. I'm simply making sure you're doing your jobs right." Ian turned to the servant. "Take them away."

Ian heard Mickey snickering behind him.

~

Ian and Mickey were sitting under the tree in the courtyard. A servant brought a platter on fruits and they were eating from it.

"They told me you were a devil child." Mickey said silently.

Ian raised his eyebrow. "I don't think I've heard that one before." He grinned.

"They said that I'll die from all the times I'll be whipped considering how many times you go against what was expected of you."

Ian looked at Mickey. "Why didn't your family want you back?"

"My father hates me."

"Why?"

"I'm not like my brothers. He doesn't think I'm strong enough or smart enough so he sold me."

Ian nodded. "I'm not a legitimate son of the king."

Mickey gasped.

"That's why the king keeps me hidden. I'm a constant reminder of the queen's infidelity."

Mickey kept silent and bit into his apple.

~

It was getting dark and Ian was waiting for Mickey to be brought to his bed chamber.

Mickey entered with a servant and the servant promptly left.

Mickey walked over and sat beside Ian.

Ian smiled.

"Is your back better?"

Mickey kept silent.

Ian reached out and lifted the back of Mickey's shirt and saw a fresh set of welts on Mickey's back.

"Mickey. I didn't do anything bad!" Ian felt tears build up in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! I was good! I told them not to whip you!" Ian started crying.

Mickey just sat there.

Ian pulled Mickey's shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

He saw the new marks criss-cross over the old ones and a fresh batch of tears fell across Ian's face. "This must hurt a lot."

Mickey shrugged.

"Who did it?" Ian asked.

Mickey didn't want to say anything. He wasn't allowed to. 

"Please. I won't let them know I know." Ian begged.

"The advisor to the king." Mickey whispered.

Ian nodded. He lowered his head and planted light kisses onto Mickey's back.

Mickey shivered.

Ian reached to turn Mickey's head and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Ian was intent on making Mickey forget the pain that Ian caused him.

He pulled Mickey until Mickey turned around and was on all fours over Ian, not breaking the kiss.

Ian's hands were on Mickey's waist and he slowly pulled his pants off of Mickey revealing Mickey's hard cock.

Ian quickly got rid off his own clothes and settled back down below Mickey.

"Have you done this before?" Mickey asked quietly.

Ian shook his head.

"You sure you want to?"

Ian quickly nodded and raised his head to kiss Mickey again.

Mickey reached down and tugged at Ian's cock, spreading the liquid gathered on the tip around the shaft.

Ian moaned into their kiss.

Mickey pulled away from the kiss and quickly spit in his own hand before moving back to kiss Ian.

He used his spit to prepare his ass by inserting fingers into the hole. When Mickey was properly loosened, he lowered himself unto Ian's cock.

Ian bit Mickey's lower lip and grunted in pleasure.

Mickey lowered himself a little further and Ian pushed his hips up to deepen his cock.

Mickey raised himself up and pushed his ass back down.

Sweat was gathering across his back and he could feel the sting when beads of sweat fell into his wounds.

Mickey ignored the stinging pain and slammed himself onto Ian's cock.

Ian grabbed onto Mickey's shoulders and thrust up harder and deeper.

Ian kept moaning into the kiss and Mickey felt Ian's body stiffen under him.

Mickey grabbed his own cock and jerked himself off while slamming at a faster and harder pace onto Ian.

Ian filled Mickey's ass with his cum while Mickey exploded onto Ian's chest.

Both boys were panting really hard and Ian pulled himself out of Mickey.

Ian stood up and got the basin of water and washcloth and cleaned himself.

Afterwards, he went over to where Mickey was laying on his side and gently wiped his spent cock.

He got his clothes and put them back on and he gathered Mickey's clothes.

Ian walked over to Mickey and helped him sit up and put his clothes on.

Ian walked over to his lamp and blew out the fire.

Mickey settled into the spot he slept on the night before, his back towards Ian.

Ian sat in the middle of the bed and bent down as he did the night before, to kiss Mickey's cheek.

But this time, Mickey turned his head to catch Ian's lips with his own.

Once they ended the kiss, Ian whispered into Mickey's ear. "I'll be good, Mickey. I'm not gonna let them hurt you anymore." He kissed Mickey's cheek. "I'll take care of you."

Ian fell asleep with his hand possessively on Mickey's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian and a late night rendezvous.

Ian was fidgety. It was nighttime but it seems like his body didn't know that it was time for bed.

He put on his robe and got some slippers and exited his bed chamber. The halls were barely lit but he knew the castle well enough. The bed chambers were in the higher level of the west wing so he descended some steps and a few steps later, he was at the Grand Hall.

He ran through the hall and went through the hidden staircase behind some hanging tapestry. He went down the steps and he found himself outside the servants' chambers. He didn't know which one he was looking for so he started with the first door he saw and peeked in.

By the light of a small candle perched on a table, he saw three cots all filled with ladies. He quickly closed the door before they were woken up. He moved onto the next door and quietly peeked in.

This chamber was similar to the other one, but this time, the cots were filled with snoring men.

Ian was about to exit when he saw a little bundle of shadows huddled into himself on one side. Blankets were laid on the floor as a makeshift bed and more blankets were haphazardly thrown on top of the figure.

Ian saw the unmistakable dark hair peeking from the top.

He grinned.

He tiptoed his way into the chamber, towards where Mickey was. He slowly peeled the blanket off of him and placed his hand over Mickey's mouth. Mickey's eyes flew open and suddenly flung an arm towards Ian in defense. Ian jumped out of the way and Mickey suddenly sat up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Mickey whispered.

Ian signaled for Mickey to be quiet and he motioned for Mickey to follow him.

The two boys crept out of the chamber and finally exhaled once the door was closed.

Ian ran up the stairs with Mickey following close behind. They found themselves back in the Grand Hall and without warning, Ian just laid down on the floor. Mickey rolled his eyes and followed the prince.

"You know you don't have to be so polite around me." Ian said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're mad, tell me. If you're annoyed, tell me. You don't have to keep apologizing every single second. Everyone else already does that. I hate it."

Mickey let out an impatient sigh. "Is that what you woke me up in the middle of the night for?"

Ian looked over at Mickey and chuckled. "When I was younger and the king and queen were still happy, we would have balls here. Grand balls that would be attended by people from far away kingdoms."

"Sounds fun." Mickey's voice was filled with sarcasm.

Ian giggled. "The place got too crowded and I got tired of people rubbing my hair and pinching my cheeks. So I hid."

"Yeah? That's pretty easy to do with a castle as big as this."

"Nah. At first I was always found but then I found my spot. Every time I go there, no one would be able to find me."

Mickey kept quiet.

"Do you want to see it?"

"You've already woken me up." Mickey was already standing up.

Ian stood up as well and ran towards the staircase.

"Do you always have to run?"

They went up some steps, down a hallway and then down some more steps walking into a narrower hallway. At the end, there was an intricately woven tapestry hanging over the wall.

Ian stopped in front of it and turned around grinning at Mickey.

Mickey couldn't hold back his smile.

Ian pushed the tapestry aside and there was a door that opened into a small closet.

Ian went inside and Mickey followed. When they closed the door it was pitch black and completely silent.

Ian reached his hand out and he felt Mickey's chest. 

"I like you." Ian whispered.

"You don't know me." Mickey whispered back.

"I don't need to. You're so different from anyone I've ever known my whole life."

Mickey kept silent.

"You're the first friend I've ever had." Ian mumbled.

Mickey sighed.

"Do you hate me?" Ian asked, suddenly insecure.

"Yeah, I did." Mickey's replied.

Ian felt the honesty like a hard slap in the face.

"Every whipping I got, every drop of blood I lost, every sleepless night I had, I hated you."

Ian's heart plummeted. 

"I hated you more when I met Steve and William, the other whipping boys. They told me they've only had two whippings before. Two whippings! That's how many I have in a single day!" Mickey couldn't control himself anymore.

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered.

"I hated you so much." Mickey sighed. "I hated you before I found out how hard it was to actually hate you."

Ian leaned over and hugged Mickey. Mickey felt the front of his shirt dampen. He reached around Ian and wrapped the prince in his strong arms.

~

Ian was the first to wake up. It was dark and he felt warm. He reached around and he felt Mickey's arms still around him and he smiled.

"Hey. Good morning." Ian whispered in Mickey's ear.

Mickey just grunted.

Ian pushed the door open and he crawled out into the bright hallway, Mickey followed.

They walked together down the hallway and they heard heavy footsteps and panicked cries.

They looked at each other and ran towards the commotion.

"Ian!" Lip started running towards his brother and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! What's going on?" Ian looked around.

"You've been gone for almost a day." Lip was checking his brother's body.

More people started to gather around Ian exchanging words of relief.

"Where were you?!" 

Ian inhaled to brace himself and turned around to face his father's advisor. "I was just wandering around the castle!"

"You missed your tutoring session, you missed you meals, you wasted a whole day!"

Before Ian could answer, the advisor was pointing at Mickey. "Bring him to the whipping chamber."

Ian saw Mickey's face grow cold.

"No!!! Don't hurt him!!!" Ian started running towards Mickey but he was being held back.

"Mickey!!" Ian was fighting against the people restraining him.

Mickey turned around and Ian saw the look of disappointment in his face and he just crumpled onto himself.

~

Ian was outside the whipping chamber sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, hugging his knees.

He could hear every single whip and he could just imagine how much pain Mickey was in.

Ian started crying. Mickey was his friend and he was being hurt because of Ian.

Ian started hating himself. He should have been more careful. He should have stayed in his room last night. He should have done what he was told.

The whipping stopped and Ian was on his feet wiping his face.

The advisor stepped out the door and Ian wanted to kill him.

Instead, Ian ran into the chamber and kneeled beside where Mickey was sprawled on the floor.

"Mick?" Ian whispered.

Mickey didn't move.

Two ladies entered into the room and they hesitated when they saw the prince.

"Hurry up!!" Ian shouted.

The ladies carried Mickey into the other room and started cleaning Mickey's wounds.

Mickey remained unmoving.

Once the wounds were clean, they brought out a rub of ointment.

"I can do that." Ian volunteered.

The ladies were unsure but she handed Ian the tub.

"You may go." Ian addressed them and sat on the stool before the cot.

Ian dipped his fingers into the tub and carefully spread it over the angry marks on Mickey's back.

Mickey cringed.

"Sorry." Ian whispered eyes filled with tears.

Ian dipped his fingers in the tub again and applied it to Mickey's skin more gently.

Ian stopped and took a few seconds to gather himself before dipping his fingers and placing the ointment on Mickey's back. 

When his back was completely covered. Ian sealed the tub placed it on the floor.

Mickey hadn't spoken to him ever since he entered.

Ian got up and sat on the edge of Mickey's cot. He lightly dragged his hand from Mickey's shoulder to his elbow to his wrist, barely touching his skin.

He wiped his eyes and leaned down to inhale Mickey's hair. He kissed his head and sat back down onto the stool.

He crossed his arms on the cot and rested his head, waiting for Mickey to start talking to him again.

~

Ian heard the bell that signaled supper and Mickey still hasn't moved from his position earlier.

"Do you want me to go?" Ian was almost shaking.

Mickey nodded.

Ian sighed heavily. It was his fault. Because of his carelessness, he lost the only friend he has ever had.

Ian was done crying. Now he just felt hollow.

He planted one final kiss on Mickey's cheek and walked away, not feeling anything else but the almost unbearable pain in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets the chance to protect Mickey.

Mickey was still lying on the cot in the room adjacent to the whipping chamber. 

He has long since ran out of tears and now he was just filled with hate.

He hated Ian.

But more than that, he hated himself.

Living with his family, he had learned that if you weren't strong enough to take care of yourself, then you weren't strong enough to live.

His father used to beat him up. It wasn't anything like the whippings but it was pretty damn close.

He knew his father hated him and that his brothers belittled him.

He knew that he had no one but himself.

But, that night, Prince Ian had promised to protect him. That he would be taken care of. And for once in his life, Mickey allowed himself to hope.

To hope that a prince like Ian might actually fall in love with someone as insignificant as Mickey.

He was wrong.

And the physical pain he felt constantly reminded him of that.

But still, he couldn't shake the warmth that grew inside of him every time he remembered that night spent in a dark little closet with the prince asleep in his arms.

Mickey smiled a bitter smile.

He'd let himself have that single moment to hold on to.

But from now on, he was done with it all. No more hope. No more love.

No more Ian.

~

Ian couldn't focus on the conversations around him.

He was having supper with all his siblings when all he could think about was the wounds on Mickey's back.

It was his fault.

He might as well have been the one to be holding the whip and lashing it against Mickey's back.

Ian has lost his appetite.

"Excuse me." He pushed himself from the table and went straight to his bed chamber.

~

Hours later and Ian was still wide awake.

It was dark and quiet and his mind can't seem to stop playing the whipping over and over.

His eyes can't stop filling themselves with tears.

He stood up and wiped his eyes.

He put on his slippers and his robe and made his way to the servants' chamber.

He opened the door and he found that Mickey's spot on the floor was empty.

He closed the door and instead made his way to the whipping chamber. 

He let himself into the small room and Mickey was lying on the cot, his back facing Ian.

He sat down on the stool and started reaching out to Mickey. 

But he stopped his hand midway and pulled it back.

Mickey hated him and he didn't want to upset Mickey any more so he kept his hands to himself.

"I couldn't sleep." Ian whispered.

He wasn't sure if Mickey was awake and he wasn't sure if he wanted Mickey to hear what he was about to say.

"I heard every whip he gave you. I can imagine how much it hurt."

Ian was almost straining his eyes trying to see in the dark but he didn't care. If he wasn't allowed to touch then he'd engrave every inch of Mickey's body in his brain.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

The tears came once again.

"I wanted to run into the chamber and pull you out and bring you to my bed and keep you to myself."

"I didn't want anybody to touch you. To hurt you and I... it was my fault."

Ian broke down and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

Ian leaned over Mickey's body and stopped himself before he kissed him.

He settled for inhaling Mickey's scent and then he pulled back and left the room.

~

Mickey let out the breath he was holding once he heard the door close.

He wiped away the tear drops that landed on his shoulder, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

~

The next night, Mickey was back in the servants' chamber.

Ian was sitting on the floor just watching Mickey sleep by the light of the candle that was left burning on the table.

Mickey was lying on the floor but this time his back was to the wall.

Ian looked at Mickey's closed eyes and slightly parted lips.

Ian desperately wanted to touch Mickey but he controlled himself.

He looked instead to the strong arms that were settled on top on the blanket.

The pale smooth skin so unlike the marked skin on Mickey's back.

Ian stayed put despite the fact that every single cell in his body wanted to reach out to the sleeping form in front of him.

After a few minutes, he got up and started going back to his own bed.

~

The next morning, he woke up when he was supposed to.

Did everything everyone told him to do and kept his mouth shut the whole day.

A lot of things angered him and if he wasn't restraining himself, he would've screamed until he got his way.

But he didnt.

He kept quiet and followed everyone else.

He didn't feel like himself.

But if this was what it took to keep Mickey safe then, he would forget about ever being himself.

~

That night, he was sitting on the floor in his usual spot in front of a sleeping Mickey.

Aside from the nightly visits, he hasn't seen Mickey in a while.

Ian looked at Mickey's closed eyes trying to imagine the exact shade of blue they were but he felt extremely frustrated when he couldn't remember.

He wanted to wake Mickey up just to see. Just so he could keep the image of Mickey in his head as accurate as he can.

Because, as much as Ian hates it, that might be the only image of Mickey he'll get to see in the coming days.

One of the other servants in the cots started to get up.

Ian got up and left the room before the servant could see that he was there.

He ran up to his bed chamber and was shocked to see that it wasn't empty.

His father's advisor was sitting on his bed.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk." Ian was fidgety.

"It is past your curfew."

Ian was suddenly scared. "I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." 

"You wouldn't want me to whip that boy now, would you?"

Ian's head shot up. "No!" He whispered.

The advisor smiled.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything just don't hurt him."

The advisor dropped his robe.

Ian understood.

He would do this. Mickey has gone through a lot and now it was Ian's turn.

"Come here." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Ian replied and went closer, willing the tears to go away.

"No need to call me sir. Just call me Ned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goosebumps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king makes an appearance.

Ian didn’t feel too well.

He was in bed bundled up with thick blankets but he was still shaking. It has happened three times already and he could still feel the unwanted contact.

The feel of his skin against Ian’s was too wrong and he had to do everything he can not to push him off.

He just closed his eyes and thought of Mickey.

Ian could do this.

As long as Mickey no longer had to go through pain, Ian could do this.

Ian had kept his eyes closed the whole time, kept them closed until he heard the door closed and he was alone again.

He could do this for Mickey.

~

The third night, after Ned left his room, Ian couldn’t stop crying. He usually got himself to calm down when he was alone but this night, it was going to take more than that.

He put on his robe and his slippers and he walked through the castle.

He went inside the servants’ chamber and sat on his spot in front of Mickey.

That’s when he lost control.

He started crying.

The tears wouldn’t stop flowing from his eyes.

He tried his very best not to make a sound and he closed his eyes in an effort to control the tears.

But he couldn’t stop them from coming.

He felt arms around his shoulders and he pushed them away. He didn’t want to be touched.

“Keep quiet! You’ll wake them up!” Mickey was picking Ian up to bring him outside.

Once they were outside, Mickey let go of Ian.

“What was that?” Mickey was annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I just had to see you. Go back to sleep. I’ll just go.” Ian was shaking uncontrollably now.

Mickey’s face softened a little but quickly became indifferent. He picked Ian up again and carried him with two arms towards the west wing.

He kicked the door opened with his feet and settled Ian on his bed.

Before Mickey could pull away, Ian gripped his arm tightly. “Stay. You can sleep on the floor. You don’t have to sleep next to me. I just don’t want to be alone.” Ian whispered shakily.

Mickey sighed and sat on the floor next to Ian’s bed.

Ian visibly calmed down and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

~

Mickey looked at Ian.

He was extremely annoyed to have been awoken from his sleep but when he saw how hysterical Ian was, he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to him.

It has been a few weeks since Mickey’s last whipping and he welcomed the break.

He tried making himself useful and helped out where he was needed but when he had nothing to do, he simply made himself scarce, trying his best not to bump into the prince.

He was aware that Ian snuck into their chamber every night but he just pretended to be asleep until Ian left. He didn’t understand what Ian wanted from him and he has decided that he didn’t care.

He was here to do his job and that was it.

He got a roof over his head, food in his stomach and that was all he wanted out of it.

He rested his back against a wall and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, he heard some screams.

He opened his eyes and it was still dark but he saw Ian screaming on the bed limbs flailing wildly in every direction.

Mickey quickly walked towards him and trying waking Ian up without getting hit.

“Would you keep quiet? Half the kingdom can probably hear you now!” Mickey whispered.

Ian’s eyes opened and he quickly sat up, trying to catch his breath.

His cheeks were wet and his eyes were swollen but he seemed a lot better than he did just a few minutes ago.

“What happened?” Mickey asked.

“Bad dream.” Ian started rubbing his eyes.

Mickey started going back to the spot where he sat earlier but he felt Ian’s hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Mickey snapped.

“I… I just… Forget it.”

It was way too late and he had way too little sleep and his patience was running out. “Can you just tell me what you want?”

“I want you here.” Ian whispered softly.

“What?”

“Next to me.” Ian’s head was bowed, almost like he was too ashamed to ask.

Mickey sighed and got on the bed next to Ian. If this was what was gonna get him a quiet night’s sleep, then he’d do it.

Once he was settled down, Ian laid back down as well.

A few minutes later, he felt Ian move closer to him. He put his head on Mickey’s chest and an arm was thrown across Mickey’s waist and Ian promptly fell asleep.

Mickey ignored the warmth growing inside him.

He resisted the urge to smell Ian’s hair or wipe his damp cheeks.

He closed his eyes.

He was already getting hurt by other people because of what this boy did. Mickey wasn’t about give Ian the permission to hurt Mickey himself.

~

Ian woke up and he felt warm.

He looked over to his side and he saw Mickey asleep beside him.

He felt a real, genuine smile appear on his face.

He planted a soft kiss on Mickey’s lips and stared at his face before he woke Mickey up.

He watched Mickey as he sat up and looked over at Ian.

They looked at each other and held each other’s gaze for a while before Mickey literally shook himself and gathered his bearings then, left the room.

Ian’s smile didn’t disappear.

~

Ian was actually looking forward to nighttime.

This morning, Mickey didn’t push him away. Granted, he didn’t really look like he wanted to be with Ian at that very moment but Mickey stayed. Mickey slept beside him and he let Ian hold him when he was too shaky to keep himself upright.

It wasn’t much that Mickey was giving him but Ian will take whatever he can get.

After his long day Ian walked to his bed chamber.

He stopped outside and addressed the servant outside his door. “Get me Mickey.”

Then he entered his room.

~

Mickey was helping the other servants clean up when he noticed that one of the other servants eye him curiously.

“What do you want?” Mickey dropped what he was doing and faced him.

The servant shrugged. “I’ve never really seen a whipping boy spend this much time with the servants.”

Mickey shrugged. “Get used to it.”

Another servant approached Mickey. “Prince Ian wants you in his bed chamber.”

The other servant chuckled.

Mickey frowned and started walking towards the staircase. He felt the servant following him and he turned around. “I know where it is.” Mickey stomped off.

When he got to the hallway outside Ian’s bed chamber, he heard voices. The door was slightly open so he gently nudged it to open just a bit further and he peeked inside.

There was a naked old man on top of Ian.

Mickey was about to turn around and walk away until he caught a glimpse of Ian’s face.

His eyes were screwed shut but Mickey didn’t miss the tears that were glistening on his cheeks.

Mickey lost control.

He kicked the door open and grabbed the old man by his arm and threw him on the floor.

“Mickey.” He heard Ian gasp.

Mickey almost chuckled when he saw that this was the man who has been whipping him and he felt all too happy when he threw the first punch across his face.

He threw another and another and another.

He didn’t stop attacking the man’s face until he was carried off the man. Even then, he threw a kick against the man’s body.

When Mickey was off of Ned, he quickly put on all his clothes.

Mickey turned around and saw that Ian was the one who pulled him off.

Suddenly the doorway was filled with guards and Ian’s siblings.

“What happened here?” One of the guards asked.

Before either Ian or Mickey could form a complete thought, Ned shouted. “The whipping boy attacked me.”

The guards turned to Mickey.

~

Ian saw the look in the guards’ eyes and he felt scared. “No he didn’t! Ned was… Ned was…” Suddenly, Ian was out of words.

Ian saw the triumphant look on Ned’s face.

They heard some whispers out in the hallway and the crowd suddenly parted then, Ian’s father unsteadily walked in.

Everybody bowed.

“What is the meaning of this?” Frank slurred, obviously drunk yet again.

“Your highness, the boy attacked me.” Ned pointed towards Mickey.

“Then he must be punished!” Frank said with a hand raised pointed towards the sky.

Ian’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t let anything bad happen to Mickey. Not again. So he thought quickly.

“I did it.” Ian said quietly.

Everyone turned to Ian, including Mickey.

Ian looked at Mickey and tried his best to send him a reassuring smile.

“I told Mickey to attack him. If you’re going to punish anyone…” Ian inhaled. “…punish me.” He said the last two words while looking straight at his father.

~

Mickey understood.

Ian was protecting him.

The king was here and if Ian said that he was the one who planned it, then he would be punished directly by the king.

Mickey wanted to shout. He wanted to say something but he wasn’t allowed to speak unless someone addressed him.

Every single wall that Mickey built to protect himself from Ian came crashing down.

Now he just felt totally and completely helpless.


End file.
